justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Little Thing
|difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |pc = Cherry Red |gc = Yellow |lc = Magenta |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 91 |perf = Laura Ferretti |nowc = SexyLittleThing (JD4)}} "Crazy Little Thing" by Anja is featured on'' Just Dance 4. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman that has long black and cyan hair. She wears a futuristic eye mask, a red skirt, silver pants, and dark blue/purple heels. Her outline is also cyan. Background The background is very similar to [[Dance All Nite|''Dance All Nite]] and ''I Feel Love''. She is somehow floating on a platform in outer space, and futuristic effects appear during the song. During the refrain the background moves, it looks like dancer is in black hole or something similar. At the end of the song, she is abducted by a spaceship. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1: Open both of your arms when "And that's true" is sung. Gold Move 2: Put both of your hands up. This move concludes the routine. crazylittlethinggoldmove1.png|Gold Move 1 crazylittlethinggoldmove2.png|Gold Move 2 Just_Dance_4_Crazy_Little_Thing_5_Stars.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Just_Dance_4_Crazy_Little_Thing_5_StarsGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Great Starter" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Oh oh oh" is sung Captions Crazy Little Thing ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Future Girl * Future Wave * Futuristic Arms * Point To The Future * Tap 'N' Twist Trivia *This is Anja's third song in the series. It follows ''Baby Don't Stop Now and Dance All Nite and precedes Brand New Start. *This is the only of her four songs in-game in which the lyrics Ready to play ''does not appear. *In the official video from YouTube, the dancer has a red glove, but in the game the dancer has a yellow glove. It was probably planned to a red glove, but they changed it to yellow. The skirt is also more red than pink. **However, in the beta video, the pictograms are still red and the arrows are still yellow, as in the final version. *There is a Guinness World Record Challengers challenge for this song. The highest score has been gotten from an American girl who is simply credited as "justdance". Her score is 12,555 points. *The abduction effect for the intro and outro was later re-used in ''Starships. *The avatar's hair is shorter than the actual dancer's. Gallery Crazylittlethingcover.png|Crazy Little Thing CrazyLittleThinginactive.png|''Crazy Little Thing'' on the song selection menu CrazyLittleThingactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover crazylittlething_albumcoach.png Crazylittlething.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 93.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015/2016 Golden Crazylittlething.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND CRAZYLITTLETHING.png|Diamond avatar File:Crazylittlethigbetaimproved.jpg|Beta (notice the outfit with a lighter colour and the red glove) crazylittlethingext.png|Extraction Videos File:ANJA_-_Crazy_Little_Thing_(Official_Lyric_Video_-_from_Just_Dance_4) Just Dance 4 Anja Crazy Little Thing Site Navigation it:Crazy Little Thing Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Laura Ferretti